Light weight structures adapted to aid persons who have difficulty walking by providing a portable platform which can be moved just ahead of the person are well known in the art.
Many of these walking aids are made of an aluminum alloy for its weight saving, but most are rigid structures which are difficult to transport. However, some walking aids have been designed to fold, but these have tended to be bulky. Typically, these designs fold only in one direction and are difficult to transport in a bus, auto, airplane, etc.
In contrast thereto, the invention to be described herein has been designed with unique and advantageous features which obviate the unstable and bulky qualities of prior art structures adapted to help persons walk, while remaining relatively simple to use and construct. It should thus be evident that with these advantageous features, the invention constitutes a significant advancement in the art.